SIDney
by LunaPudim
Summary: Sid is in 11th grade and he is going to Sydney! (I know it's Sydney, but if you don't get it... SIDney, you know... Sid... )
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! Just wanted to say this before you read the first chapter. I'm so sorry, I know this sucks and I know it's so short, but I wasn't really in a writing mood. The second chapter will be better (I hope) and not so boring…_

_Hope you like it (I'm not happy with the final result, but anyway…)_

Sid was a lonely sloth who was in 11th grade. When I say lonely, I don't mean he doesn't have friends. He does have friends, but the most of them think he is annoying and smelly and they usually don't go anywhere with him because he scares their girlfriends.

It was Friday, 25th April, and Sid was at school, in Maths class. As always, he was sitting next to his friend Manny. He was a mammoth and one of Sid's best friends.

"Sid, did you do the homework?", Manny asked.

"What homework?"

Poor Sid… He rarely got good grades…

"You know, the 42 pages homework…"

It was only the beginning of a long school day for Sid.

Sid was lunching with Olaf, a goofy and naive snowman. They were friends since the previous year and Olaf was a lot like Sid: he didn't have a girlfriend, he wasn't popular and he was the only snowman in class (Sid was the only sloth).

They were talking about their holidays (they just came back from Spring Break) when a girl with big blue eyes interrupted them. She was Vada Sultenfuss.

"Hi, Sid!", she said.

Years ago, Sid and Vada were in the same class.

"We are thinking about going to Sidney this Summer, in the first week of holidays. Would you like to come? You don't need to give me the answer now, but think about it.", then she looked at Olaf "Your friend can come too. Everyone in 11th grade is invited."

"That would be great! Are Manny and Diego going?"

But Vada didn't hear him, because someone was calling her, and walked away.

"Where's Manny?'', Sid asked.

Olaf looked around.

"He's there!"

"Manny, MANNY!", Sid yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Manny, are you going to Sydney?", he asked.

"I've heard Ellie is going, so… yes, I'll go.", said Manny.

"Great! You should come with me and Olaf in the airplane! We'll have so much fun!"

"Ehmm… Sid… I'm sorry, but I already had plans, you know…"

"Oh…", Sid sighed "Okay…"

"It's nothing personal… But I want to spend my 30 hours in a plane with someone else"

Manny felt bad for him. But he could go with Olaf! He had other friends, so he wasn't alone…

And it wasn't a surprise for Sid… After all, his "friends" had always treated him like that and he knew they didn't want him near their girlfriends or anyone they wanted to impress.

But he wasn't sad… Actually, in a couple of minutes he was happy again and laughing at some stupid joke Olaf said.

The day was finally over and Sid was at home, in his room. He didn't have school work to do, so he was on Twitter.

As always, girls from his school were posting selfies and writing about how sad they were after breaking up with their boyfriends. Sid didn't like those trends. He once tried to take a selfie, but only Manny liked it and he deleted it.

It was getting late, so Sid had dinner and fell asleep, because he was very tired. He dreamt about a turtle taking a selfie and posting it on twitter.

The next Monday, at school, Sid talked to Diego and convinced him to go to Sydney too. He was very popular and didn't talk to Sid very often, because he couldn't ruin his reputation, by being seen with a sloth.

In English class, Sid and Percy agreed to go together in the plane and share the hotel room. Percy had blue eyes and dark hair and some people thought he was a bit weird. He was always with his best friend, Grover, who was older and seemed to kind of protect him.

Later, Sid had lunch with Olaf, as usual.

They saw Vada again.

"We are organizing the trip and, if you're going, I have to know if you want to go in the 7am or 11am flight.", she said.

"Which one did Manny choose?", Sid asked.

"Well, I don't know… I haven't talked to him yet. We just need to know who's going tomorrow, but I'm already doing that."

Sid and Olaf didn't choose if they were going at 7 or 11am and said they'd think about it. Percy was also going with them, so they would ask him.

"If you want my opinion, I think it would be better to go in the first flight. My cousins are going at 7am…" she said.

"Your cousins?"

"Yes, they are over there.", she pointed to the other side of the room. "John, Paul, George and Richard… "

Sid saw four lads next to a table, laughing and talking to each other. None of them looked like Vada. Only one of them had blue eyes and John (he was the only one that Sid knew) had light brown hair.

"They seem very friendly! Maybe I'll go talk to them!", Sid said.

"Okay, I'm sure they would love to meet you", Vada smiled "Now I have to go. See you later!"

_So… This was the second chapter… Hope you liked it :) I said this chapter would be less boring then the other one, but I don't know if I kept my promise…_

_I have lots of ideas for their trip to SIDney…_


End file.
